


Melletted... örökre

by takiko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Magnus Bane, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, Sandalwood Shampoo, Worried Magnus Bane, spatula-angst
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takiko/pseuds/takiko
Summary: Hogyan lehet feldolgozni olyasvalaminek az elvesztését, ami a lehető legelemibb módon volt része valaki lényének évszázadokon át? Ez az a kérdés, amit Alec Lightwood számtalanszor feltett magában az utóbbi hét során, amíg a sebesüléséből lábadozott. Segíteni szeretne Magnusnak... de vajon képes lesz rá?Hosszú, őszinte beszélgetések. Malec.





	Melletted... örökre

Alec bevonszolta magát a lakásba, s szinte még be sem csukódott utána az ajtó, már hámozta is le magáról fekete bőrkabátját, ami jelen állapotában ólomsúlyként nehezedett a vállára. Amikor Magnus pár másodperc múltán sem jelent meg, hogy üdvözölje, szaggatott sóhaj szakadt ki a száján. Azok az idők, mikor a küszöböt is alig lépte át, s máris meleg, üdvözlő csók fogadta, véget értek, elérhetetlen messzeségbe távoztak a boszorkánymester Edomban hagyott varázserejével együtt. A precíz védőbűbájok ugyanúgy a helyükön voltak, mint régen, de Magnus mágiájának ölelő simogatása helyett sistergő ellenállást érzett a bőrén, akárhányszor belépett közös otthonukba. Catarina mágiája olyan volt, mint a warlocknő maga; határozott, szigorú, védelmező burok, Alecnek mégis mindig olyan érzése támadt, akárhányszor hazatért esténként, mintha eltévesztette volna az ajtót. Magnus az erejével együtt azon képességét is elvesztette, hogy rögtön tudja, amint valaki belép a lakásba. Újabb ár, amit neki kellett megfizetnie az árnyvadászokért… az árnyvadászok helyett. 

Az elmúlt napokban állandó társává lett lelkiismeret-furdalás ismerős marokként szorult a torka köré, így, bár pontosan tudta, Magnust hol fogja megtalálni, először mégis a konyha felé vette az irányt. Szüksége volt egy pillanatra, hogy gondolatait elterelje ebből a mederből, és egy pohár vízre, hogy megnedvesítse a nemrég véget ért megbeszélés alatti szócsépléstől kiszáradt ajkait. A tehetetlenség és harag, amit a Klávé egész intézménye iránt érzett, idegesítő, nyugtalan viszketésként vibráltak a bőre alatt, pedig direkt sétálva tette meg a hazavezető utat, remélve, hátha sikerül lehiggadnia. Nem jött be. Pedig szerette volna Magnust megkímélni ettől, de tudta, hogy úgysem fogja tudni elrejteni előle végtagjai árulkodó reszketését, vagy az utóbbi órákban fokozatosan erősödő fájdalomtól a homlokára vésődött barázdákat. 

Ez volt az első, teljes munkanapja a sebesülése óta. Megígérte, hogy óvatos lesz, hogy eszébe sem jut semmiféle fizikailag megterhelő küldetést vállalni, hogy minimum kétszer eszik nap közben, és hogy amint bármiféle fájdalmat érez a mellkasa táján, összepakol, és azonnal jön haza. Nos. Az utolsó kitételen kívül végül is mindet teljesítette… bár ha nem ment volna le az étkezdébe, hogy megegye az ebédjét, Izzy valószínűleg utána hozza, és lenyomja a torkán. Csak késő délután kezdte rosszabbul érezni magát, de mivel jó egy hétig lábadozott itthon, Idris felől pedig egyre nagyobb nyomás nehezedett rá, hogy személyesen számoljon be az egész incidensről, úgy döntött, simán kibír egy hatvan perces megbeszélést. Az egy óra végül csaknem háromra duzzadt, a végére pedig nem csupán a türelme fogyott el, de a dühöngő fejfájást is hozzácsaphatta panaszai bővülő sorához. 

Remegő kézzel megnyomkodta lüktető halántékát, majd a használt poharat a mosogatóba helyezve, lassú léptekkel a laboratórium felé vette az irányt. 

Ritka, szabad óráiban sokszor bejött ide, és csak nézte, Magnus mit csinál, néha közbevetve egy-egy kérdést, amikor biztos volt benne, hogy nem zavarja meg a másikat a koncentrálásban. Szerette figyelni, ahogy dolgozik. A törékeny kémcsövekkel és fura hozzávalókat tartalmazó üvegcsékkel megrakott munkaasztal, meg az Alec számára érthetetlen nyelveken íródott könyvekkel roskadásig pakolt polcok között a maga táncoló lépteivel közlekedő Magnus látványa mindig lenyűgözte. Anélkül volt hatékony, hogy kapkodott volna, mozgékony ujjai között tökéletes biztonságban voltak a legsérülékenyebb laborkellékek is, s még a bonyolult bájitalok elkészítése közben is mindig talált időt arra, hogy felvázolja neki, éppen min dolgozik, vagy ha túl unalmasnak találta a témát, problémás klienseiről szóló, könnyfakasztó modorban előadott történeteivel szórakoztatta.  
Alecnek szívből hiányoztak ezek a játékos, könnyed pillanatok. Tudta, hogy Magnus folyamatosan birkózik az új helyzete elfogadásával. Ő személy szerint elképzelni sem tudta, hogyan lehet feldolgozni olyasvalaminek az elvesztését, ami ennyire elemi módon volt része a lényének évszázadokon át. 

Razielre, az évszázadokon keresztül létezés koncepcióját is nehezen fogta fel! Helyzetüket azonban nemhogy könnyebbé tette az immár tárgytalanná vált halhatatlanság téma hirtelen megszűnése, épp ellenkezőleg… 

Tudta, hogy ő maga is hibás. Mindig ez volt a legnagyobb baja, Jace ezerszer megdorgálta gyerekkorukban, amiért képtelen igazán ÉLNI. Sosem volt elég… spontán. Szeretett megtervezni mindent, tudni akarta, merre fog haladni az élete egy, kettő, tíz év múlva. Még a saját – remélhetőleg elkövetkező – hetven évét is csak homályosan tudta elképzelni, most mégis bele kellett gondolnia magát olyasvalaki helyzetébe, aki máris felfoghatatlanul hosszú időt megért, s évszázadok bölcsességével a háta mögött kell szembenéznie a halandóság minden bizonnyal ijesztő rémével. 

A labor ajtajához érve megtorpant, s nehézkesen az ajtófélfának támaszkodva figyelte az odabent tüsténkedő alakot. Ki sem lehetett robbantani innen mostanában. Minden nap minden órájának minden egyes percében igyekezett lekötni magát, és a labor volt az egyetlen hely, ahol még hasznosnak érezte magát, ahol igazán elemében volt, mert pár óra erejéig elhitethette magával, hogy semmi sem változott. Ahol varázslat nélkül alkothatott mágikus dolgokat. 

Az első néhány nap volt a legnehezebb, annak ellenére, hogy Magnus az ő ápolásával legalább sikeresen lefoglalta ideje nagy részét. Alec eljátszotta kedvéért a készséges páciens szerepét, pedig híresen utálta, ha valaki tüsténkedik körülötte. Gyerekkorában is inkább mélyen hallgatott róla, ha rosszul érezte magát. Ha csak végleg le nem döntötte a lábáról valami nyavalya, mindig úgy tett, mintha kutya baja sem lenne, hiszen egy engedelmes Lightwood-örökös nem engedhette meg magának azt a luxust, hogy egy megfázásból vagy démonkarmolásból nagy ügyet csináljon. Testvérei persze sosem hagyták magára ilyen helyzetekben, de a tény akkor is tény maradt; Jace a szörnyek lefejezéséhez értett, nem az ápoláshoz, Izzy gyógyírjai pedig ugyanúgy rejthették magukban a potenciális halál, mint a gyógyulás lehetőségét, így inkább menekült előlük, ha tehette. 

A jelen szituáció más megközelítést kívánt. Megértette, hogy Magnusnak szüksége van erre, mint ahogy meglepő módon neki is jólesett, hogy valaki gondoskodik róla. Hagyta hát, hogy Magnus teát főzzön, ágyba hozza a reggelit, feltornyozza a feje mögött a párnákat, délutánonként pedig megágyazzon kettejüknek a kanapén, ahol egymás karjába fészkelődve bámulták a rosszabbnál rosszabb (bár meglepően addiktívnak bizonyuló) sorozatokat a tévében. Az első napon még azt is megengedte, hogy a másik kitámogassa a fürdőszobába, bár a küszöbnél meghúzta a határvonalat, és becsukta Magnus orra előtt az ajtót, mert ami sok, az mégiscsak sok. 

Egészen szürreális helyzet volt; régebben másra sem vágytak, mint néhány napot nyugalomban, kettesben eltölteni, s most, mikor végre megkapták a lehetőséget, teljesen beárnyékolta az egészet, hogy Claryről semmi hír, Alec meg a saját parabataia által okozott sebből lábadozik. Jace eltűnt a térképről, valószínűleg az önsajnálatában fuldoklott valahol, Magnus pedig… 

Magnus minden erejével azon volt, hogy évszázadok alatt kialakult ösztöneivel viaskodjon, és… tökéletesen kudarcot vallott. Bár igyekezett a lelki tusáját elrejteni előle, Alec legalább tucatszor volt tanúja annak, ahogy reflexszerű mozdulattal csettint az ujjával, aztán igyekszik feldolgozni az utána következő… semmit. A jól ismert, éles hangot követő néma kétségbeesés pillanatai kínzóbbak voltak Alec számára, mint a szívét épphogy csak elhibázó, mennyei acélból kovácsolt nyílvessző nyomán maradt sebhely fájdalmas lüktetése. A Magnus melegbarna szemeiben égő szikrát ilyenkor mindig valami ijesztő üresség árnyékolta be, karja lehanyatlott az oldala mellé, ádámcsutkája enyhén megrándult, ahogy nyelt egy nagyot, hogy aztán valami ügyetlen kifogással kioldalazzon a szobából, és a lakás egy Alectől távol eső pontján összeszedje magát. Ahogy telt az idő, egyre profibb lett a színlelésben, és Alec utálta, hogy nem hagyja gyászolni elvesztett képességeit. Könnyeket akart. Várta a nagy kiborulást, ami majd segít Magnusnak megtalálni a gyógyuláshoz vezető utat. A lelke mélyén tudta, hogy csak illúziókba ringatja magát. Az elmúlt hetek konfliktusai megtanították, hogy barátja az önmarcangolás nagymestere tud lenni, ha akar, hogy képes mindent magába nyelni, a lehető legvégső pillanatig. Ebben meglepően hasonlítottak egymásra. Cselekednie kellett, kibillenteni valahogy a másikat ebből a magára erőltetett nyugalomból. Nem kellett sokáig várnia az alkalomra.

Az egyik pihenéssel eltöltött nap után történt a dolog. Épp frusztráltan próbálta a háta mögé gyömöszölni a párnákat, hogy legalább rendesen fel tudjon ülni. Magnus elnéző mosollyal, fejcsóválva sietett a segítségére. A keze megemelkedett, aztán tétován megállt a levegőben. Alec ledermedve figyelte, ahogy szája szélén reszketeggé válik a mosoly. Hallotta, ahogy – még mindig csettintésre emelt kézzel – azt motyogja, máris hoz a nappaliból néhány párnát. Látta, ahogy megfordul, hogy elmeneküljön előle, és nem bírta tovább. A mellkasába hasító fájdalommal mit sem törődve utána kapott, s még éppen sikerült megragadnia a karjánál fogva.

A pillanat elhúzódott. Magnus nem fordult meg, ő pedig nem erőltette, de nem is engedte el. Mikor biztos volt benne, hogy nem szalad el, enyhített a szorításán, s lassan végigcsúsztatta kezét a karján. Tenyere a másik férfi tenyerébe simult, ujjaik összefonódtak. Az egyszerű érintés milliónyi másik simogatás emlékét hozta elő. Különösen élesen sejlett fel előtte egy kép… Egy régi este képe, amikor ennek a lakásnak az erkélyén állva az önfejűség helyett az őszinteséget választotta, és a világ legügyetlenebb bocsánatkérésével elnyerte a feloldozást korábbi durvaságáért. Akkor Magnus kérte tőle, hogy nehéz időkben többé ne tolja el magától, s azóta ő is könyörgött már neki ugyanezért. 

– Úgy tűnik, javíthatatlanok vagyunk mi ketten – szólalt meg halkan, miközben hüvelykjével Magnus keze fejét cirógatta. – A homlokunkra kéne tetováltatni öles betűkkel a „Ne tolj el magadtól” jelmondatot. Akkor talán nem felejtenénk el időről időre. 

– Alexander…

Magnus még mindig háttal állt neki, de most lassan feléje fordult. Alecnek a lélegzete is elakadt a tekintetében égő tehetetlenséget látva. 

Nagy levegőt vett, majd kieresztette, de képtelen volt bármit is kiejteni a száján. Mit mondhatna? 

Magnus kezét óvatos mozdulattal a szájához emelve lágy csókot lehelt rá. Aztán húzni kezdte maga felé, és közben addig oldalazott hátrafelé az ágyban, míg egy embernyi hely nem maradt előtte a gyűrött lepedőn. Magnus nem ellenkezett, kérdés nélkül bemászott mellé, s közben egy pillanatra sem eresztette el. Szótlanul nézték egymást egy darabig, míg végül a boszorkánymester gyengéd mozdulattal Alec mellkasához simította a tenyerét, közvetlenül a sebhelye fölött.

– Fájdalmaid vannak – közölte enyhén megremegő hangon. 

Alec leutánozta a mozdulatát. A lenge selyemingen keresztül határozottan érezte a másik szívének ritmusos dobogását.

– Ahogy neked is. 

Magnus szája elnyílt, mintha mondani akarna valamit. Talán ellenkezni próbált, de Alec megelőzte.

– Elvesztettél valami nagyon fontosat, és nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy megérdemeltünk ekkora áldozatot. Én…

– Kérlek, ne… – Magnus szabad keze mutatóujját Alec szája elé tartotta. – Ezt a gondolatmenetet ne folytasd! Fogalmad sincs, milyen érzés volt látni téged ott heverni a földön. Az volt az a pillanat, amikor azt hittem, mindennek vége. Nem az, amikor az apám elvette az erőmet, hanem akkor ott, abban a sikátorban, amikor azt hittem, végleg elveszítelek.

– De Magnus, látom, mennyire megvisel, hogy megfosztottak az erődtől…

– Alexander, engem senki nem fosztott meg semmitől. Hoztam egy döntést. Volt választásom, dönthettem volna másként is, de én ezt az utat választottam, és most vállalnom kell a következményeket. – Szórakozottan végigsimított Alec arcán, aztán határozott hangon folytatta. – Van valami, amit tudnod kell: egy pillanatra sem bántam meg, hogy minket választottam. 

Alec erre nem tudott mit mondani. Annyi minden feszítette belülről, az utóbbi idők konfliktusai után rengeteg kétely marta a szívét, megannyi megoldatlan kérdés, meg nem magyarázott érzelem viaskodott benne a késztetéssel, hogy hagyja az egészet, és egyszerűen élvezze Magnus közelségét. Elégedjen meg annyival, ami megadatott. Egy héttel ezelőtt ez még a halhatatlan szerelme melletti emberöltőnyi élet lett volna, most viszont… 

– Én is szeretnék mondani valamit – recsegte kiszáradt torokkal. Még a hangja is cserbenhagyta. Magnus enyhén megszorította a kezét, ő pedig az érintésből bátorságot merítve, sokkal határozottabban folytatta. – Miután tudomást szereztem a kis doboz létezéséről, bevallom, eléggé elbizonytalanodtam. Nem abban, amit irántad érzek – sietett hozzátenni, kutató tekintetét Magnusra szegezve –, épp ellenkezőleg, jelenleg az az egyetlen biztos pont, amibe kapaszkodni tudok. Attól féltem, hogy egy nap, minden kétségbeesett kísérletem ellenére, hogy egyenlő partnered legyek, kudarcot fogok vallani. Tudtam, hogy képtelen leszek megkímélni téged attól a fájdalomtól, amit valószínűleg minden alkalommal érzel, amikor kezedbe veszed azt a dobozt. És tudom, TUDOM – nyomta meg jelentőségteljesen a szót, mikor látta, hogy Magnus enyhén megrázza a fejét –, hogy sosem tekintenél rám teherként, de… attól én még annak érezném magam. Sosem volt lehetőségünk, hogy igazán megbeszéljük ezt, és most… nem akarom, hogy egy pillanatra is azt hidd, örülök annak, hogy az áldozatod miatt úgymond… megoldódott ez a helyzet. Magnus, én sosem… soha nem lettem volna képes azt kérni tőled, hogy miattam mondj le a halhatatlanságról! Ez a lehetőség meg sem fordult a fejemben, esküszöm…

– Ssshh! – Észre sem vette, mikor és hogyan történt, de Magnus hirtelen ott volt közvetlenül előtte, s homlokát lágyan az övéhez döntve, megnyugtató hangon duruzsolni kezdett neki, leheletének melegségét még azelőtt érezte a száján, mielőtt ajkaik egymáshoz értek, orrába bekúszott a férfi bőrének enyhe szantálfa illata. – Alec, te jó ember vagy. A csodálatos, gyengéd lelked az, ami mindig is a legjobban húzott feléd, mint valami mágnes. Meg az őszinteséged. Úgy érzem, én is tartozom neked azzal, hogy őszintén beszéljek veled. Ahogyan a halandó-halhatatlan témára reagáltam, annak megvan az oka. – Elhallgatott, mintha bátorságot gyűjtene. Vagy csak az emlékeivel viaskodott?  
Alec maga sem tudta, mire számítson. Régóta sejtette, hogy Magnus elhallgatja előle az igazi érzelmeit a dobozról meg a halhatatlanságról, pedig minden vágya volt megérteni, miért annyira érzékeny számára ez a téma. 

Tekintetét ráfüggesztve figyelte, ahogy az egyik gyűrűkkel gazdagon díszített kéz lassan, nagyon lassan kinyúlik felé, hogy átfogja a csuklóját. Aztán Magnus előrehajolt, és finom épphogy-csókot lehelt a szájára. Alec érzékei mintha magától kapcsoltak volna le; füle zúgott, szeme szorosan behunyva, hogy csak a tapintásra, a másik férfi szájának puhaságára koncentrálhasson. Nem tudta meddig tartott, de a pillanat, mint minden pillanat a világon, véget ért. Magnus csak annyira húzódott el, hogy egy sóhajtásnyi helynél több ne maradjon az ajkaik között. 

– Az emlékek nagy része, amiket a dobozban láttál, halandóktól származik. Nem mindegyik, de… a legtöbb olyan emberektől maradt rám, akikkel előbb-utóbb beszélnem kellett erről a témáról. Nem kell bizonygatnod, hogy az érvelésed megalapozott. Persze, hogy az! A hiba bennem van, mert… annyiszor meghallgattam már ugyanezeket a kételyeket, hogy olyan, mintha kívülről tudnám az egészet. 

Kicsit hátrahúzta a fejét, hogy rendesen Alec szemébe nézhessen, mintha keresne benne valamit, és Alec szerette volna megadni neki, amire szüksége van a folytatáshoz, csak épp fogalma sem volt, pontosan mi az. Pislantott egyet, és várt. 

– Mindegyikük félt – folytatta Magnus, s nem kellett külön magyarázat, hogy világos legyen, ki az a „mindenki”, akikre céloz. – Féltek, hogy a végére megkeseredik a kapcsolatunk. Mind hangot adtak a félelmüknek, hogy az egy emberöltőnyi élet, ami együtt járna nekik velem, túl… keserédessé válna, de sosem tudtuk meg, hogy valóban így lett volna-e, Alexander, mert egyikük sem várta meg annak a bizonyos emberöltőnek a végét. Annál hamarabb, sokkal hamarabb rám csukták az ajtót. Vajon tényleg megkíméltek engem, és magukat egy szomorúbb végkifejlettől? Meglehet, de… attól még iszonyúan fájt. Minden alkalommal egyre jobban. Tudtam, hogy előbb-utóbb te is felhozod majd, vártam is, de leginkább féltem, mert… ez eddig minden alkalommal a véget jelentette. És amiben teljesen biztos voltam veled kapcsolatban, Alexander, hogy egyáltalán nem akarlak elengedni. Önző módon megpróbáltam elnapolni a kérdést. Megjátszani, hogy ez közel sem olyan komoly téma, mint amilyennek te beállítod, holott valójában másra sem tudtam gondolni, mióta szóba hoztad, mint hogy itt vagyok, újra eljutottam erre a pontra, ahonnét nincs tovább. 

– Magnus… – Alec érezte, hogy elszorul a torka. Mindig is tudta, hogy a barátja hosszú életének vannak olyan aspektusai, amiket bármennyire is szeretne, akkor sem fog tudni igazán átérezni. Sosem ismert közelről egyetlen boszorkánymestert sem Magnus előtt, de annyi azért világos volt, hogy legtöbbjük a magányos farkasok életét élte. Azt viszont, hogy mi lehet ennek az oka, sosem elemezte ki magában… Razielre, belegondolt egyáltalán valaha is bármelyik alvilági helyzetébe? A Klávé módszereivel sosem értett teljesen egyet, de ha egy alvilági az árnyvadászok gőgösségét kritizálta, meg azt, hogy többet hisznek magukról, mint amennyit érnek, egy kicsit mindig sértve érezte magát. Most, hogy Magnus tisztán és érthetően, minden sallang és titkolózás nélkül feltárta előtte az érzéseit, ráébresztette, hogy keveset, nagyon, nagyon keveset tud valójában…

– Annyira sajnálom – mondta, pillantását Magnusra szegezve. – Én… sokat gondolkodtam a halhatatlanságról, mióta együtt vagyunk. De ilyen értelemben sosem… 

– Nem is vártam el tőled, Alexander – felelte lágy hangon a másik, és Alec szereteten és hálán kívül nem látott a szemében mást. 

– Magnus, szeretlek! – A mondat hevesebben tört ki a száján, mint ahogy tervezte, de rettegett, hogy félreérthető lesz a reakciója. Nem akart több félreértést kettejük között. – Amikor felhoztam a kételyeimet, egy pillanatra sem jutott eszembe, hogy elhagyjalak emiatt – hadarta, és megrázta a fejét, mert látta, hogy Magnus nem igazán hisz neki. – Te feltártad előttem, mit éreztél a vitánk alatt, hadd tegyem én is ugyanezt. Kérlek! 

Magnus habozva bólintott. Ő mély levegőt vett. Tudta, hogy ezt az esélyét nem szúrhatja el. 

– Mielőtt megtaláltam a dobozt, azt hiszem afféle álomvilágban éltem. Tudtam, hogy szerelmes vagyok, és azt képzeltem, ennyi elég is. Aztán láttam a dobozt, a benne lévő emlékeket, és felfogtam, hogy egyszer, ha mindketten életben maradunk addig, tényleg végig kell majd nézned, ahogy megöregszem. Aztán meghalok. 

Érezte, hogy Magnus keze – amelyik még mindig az övét fogta – mint a satu szorul az ujjai köré, de most az egyszer nem állt meg, hogy megnyugtassa. 

– Szerintem mindketten tudtuk, amikor vitatkoztunk, hogy olyan köröket futunk, amiket teljesen felesleges. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy nem fair a fejedhez vágnom, mi fog történni hatvan év múlva. Te halhatatlan vagy, én meg nem. Ez tény. Mindketten tudtuk, hogy ennek a problémának nincs megoldása, mégis megpróbáltuk meggyőzni a másikat valamiről. Hogy miről, azt nem is igazán tudom. De azt igen, hogy azért tettük, mert szeretjük egymást. 

Érezte, hogy egyre jobban remeg a hangja, és a seb is egyre kellemetlenebbül lüktetett a mellkasán. Nem érdekelte. Végre beszélt, és végre a kendőzetlen igazat mondta, és ez valahogy olyan felszabadító érzés volt, amilyet régen nem érzett.

– Magnus, én tisztában voltam vele, hogy sokszor magam alatt leszek a jövőben, amikor megöregszem, és már nem tudlak úgy megvédeni, nem tudok úgy együtt lenni veled, nem lehetek olyan módon egyenlő veled, ahogyan szeretnék, de azt is tudtam, hogy mindez a fájdalom eltörpül majd amellett, hogy mennyire fontos vagy nekem. Bármennyi hónap vagy év adatott volna meg a halandó Alec Lighwoodnak a halhatatlan Magnus Bane oldalán, azt vállaltam volna, és én lettem volna a legboldogabb a világon, ha te is hajlandó vagy elviselni az ezzel járó minden bonyodalmat és fájdalmat. És nem csak a halandóságra gondolok, hanem a többi problémára is, ami azzal jár, hogy te boszorkánymester vagy, én meg árnyvadász. Mert a kard-incidenshez hasonló ügyek lesznek a jövőben is… 

Monológját képtelen volt folytatni, mert egy éhes száj az övére tapadt, és ha érezte is nyelvén partnere könnyeinek sós ízét, a világért sem jutott eszébe szóvá tenni. Amikor végül elszakadtak egymástól, egy ideig mindketten behunyt szemmel, lihegve, érzelmileg kimerülten hevertek az ágyon. Alec csak akkor mert újra felnézni, mikor Magnus ismerős hangja megtörte a köréjük borult csendességet.

– Sokszor teátrálisnak tűnhetek, amikor azt mondom, még sosem találkoztam hozzád hasonlóval, Alexander. De most már tudod az igazságot. Soha ezelőtt… soha a leélt éveim alatt nem volt senki, aki ennyi mindent adott magából nekem ilyen rövid idő alatt. Aki tényleg hajlandó volt mellettem maradni, bármi áron… Alexander én… én csak… köszönöm – mondta, aztán az árnyvadász nyakába temette az arcát, de egészen finom mozdulattal, mert még ebben az érzelmileg túlfűtött helyzetben sem feledkezett meg Alec legyengült állapotáról. 

A délután és este további részében kevés beszéd esett közöttük. Egymáshoz bújva aludtak el, de másnap, meg azután és a többi azóta eltelt napon sokat beszélgettek az érzéseikről. Mindkettejükről lekerült valami súlyos teher… Alec tudta, hogy Magnus továbbra is szenved a mágiája hiánya miatt, de akárhányszor elkapta a lelkiismeret-furdalás, igyekezett gyorsan túllendülni rajta, mint ahogy Magnus sem menekült előle, amikor elkapta a rossz hangulat, épp ellenkezőleg, sokszor a karjában keresett menedéket a tehetetlenség alól. 

Ahogy Alec az emlékeiből a valóságba visszatérve ott állt a labor ajtajában, és figyelte barátja ténykedését, már tudta, hogy töviről-hegyire el fogja mesélni neki katasztrofális napja történetét, meg azt, hogy megint bűntudata van, és töredelmesen be fogja vallani azt is, hogy ígérete ellenére túlerőltette magát. És ha Magnus jól megrótta az engedetlensége miatt, talán még arra is hajlandó lesz, hogy megmossa a haját azzal a szantálfa illatú samponnal, amit annyira szeretett. A testét körülölelő meleg víz, s a hajában matató gyengéd ujjak érintésének már a gondolatára is majdnem összeesett a gyönyörűségtől. 

– Hazaértem – szólalt meg, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet. 

Magnus arcán sugárzó mosollyal fordult felé, tekintete azonban szinte rögtön elkomorult a fizimiskája láttán. Homlokát ráncolva megindult felé, de csak miután óvatosan az asztalra helyezett egy gyanús zöld trutymóval tele üveget.

Szájuk egy kurta, édes üdvözlő csók erejéig lazán összeért, aztán Magnus két kezével keretbe foglalva az arcát, jó alaposan megnézte magának. 

– Tegyél nyugodtan szemrehányást, nem tagadok le semmit – motyogta Alec, de hagyta magát vezetni, amikor a másik kézen fogta, és visszavezette a nappaliba. 

– Ülj le, mielőtt összeesel itt nekem – nyomta le határozott, de gyengéd mozdulattal Magnus a kanapéra. – Áthívjam Catarinát? – kérdezte, miután a jobb oldalán letelepedett mellé (sosem feledkezett meg Alec sebéről), és lazán magához húzta, ő meg a világ legtermészetesebb mozdulatával döntötte a fejét a vállára.

– Ne aggódj, semmi komolyabb bajom nincs. Ha hiszed, ha nem, tényleg majdnem időben hazaértem, de a konzul egyszerűen képtelen volt befogni a száját, így az utóbbi három órában az igazamról győzködtem, persze teljesen hiába. 

– Nagyon szörnyű volt? 

– Tízes skálán tizenötös. A Klávé mindent tudni akart. Hogy mi történt, mit miért csináltunk, miért nem máshogy csináltuk, ők sokkal jobban csinálták volna. Persze Jace-re akarják kenni az egészet. Lorenzo továbbra is egy seggfej, fogalmam sincs mi lesz így a gyűlésekkel, hogy Raphael és Luke kiesett, a boszorkánymestereket meg ez a kígyó képviseli. Minden alkalommal keresztbe fog tenni, csak azért, hogy bosszantson. 

– Ne aggódj, azért ezt a játszmát még nem nyerte meg – mondta Magnus, és Alec megkönnyebbülten állapította meg, mennyi tűz van a hangjában. – Lehet, hogy már nincs varázserőm, és a címemet is elvették tőlem, de nem hiába voltam évekig New York Fő Boszorkánymestere. Maradt még befolyásom, és a többiek nagy része sincs túl nagy véleménnyel erről az alakról. Szerintem már rég megbánták, hogy egyáltalán megválasztották. Nem fogom hagyni, hogy mindent tönkretegyen, amit fáradtságos munkával elértél.

– Tudom, hogy számíthatok rád ¬– mosolygott fel rá Alec a szempillái alól. 

– Történt még valami? 

Felsóhajtott és visszaejtette fejét partnere vállára. 

– Jace szinte alig beszél valakihez. Próbáltam elérni, de szerintem kerül engem. Tudom, hogy bűntudata van, de a kapcsolatunkon keresztül folyamatosan érzem ezt a… nyomást. Mint egy fekete felhő, ami állandóan körülöttünk lebeg. Bele sem akarok gondolni, hogyan érezheti magát, ha én ennyire átélem a dolgot. Clary felől semmi hír. Vagy azért, mert tényleg… Vagy egyszerűen csak nagyon rejtegeti előlünk valaki, hogy még életben van. – Felsóhajtott. – Aztán persze eléggé meglátszott, hogy távol voltam több mint egy hétig. Izzy keményen a kezében tartotta az Intézet ügyeit, de szinte minden rá hárult, így nem lehetett ott mindenütt. Underhilltől tudom, hogy anyám egyszer meg akarta látogatni, hogy besegítsen neki, de megint nem engedték be, és mivel egyikünk sem volt jelen, hogy helyre tegye a túlbuzgó, begyöpösödött agyú ajtónállókat, megalázva kellett távoznia, anélkül, hogy láthatta volna a saját lányát. Mikor felhívtam, hogy miért nem szólt nekem erről, persze azt mondta, hogy nem akart ilyenekkel zaklatni, de… A fenébe is, Magnus, legszívesebben képen törölnék minden nagyképű, öntelt árnyvadászt, aki az ÉN intézetemben így bánik az anyámmal. Ilyenkor jövök rá, hogy mennyire nem változott semmi, és mennyi dolgom van még… Ha a Klávé nem készít ki addig.

– Hé, elég ebből a negatív hangvételből. – Magnus kicsit elhúzódott, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Tudom, hogy minden elég reménytelennek látszik, de elképesztően büszke vagyok rá, hogy végigcsináltad ezt a napot. 

– Szeretnék én is büszkeséget érezni, de nem megy. Kimerült vagyok és csalódott – vallotta be. 

– Akkor nincs más hátra, mint orvosolni a helyzetet – jelentette ki Magnus. – Először is jól szemügyre veszem a sebedet, és eldöntöm, hogy szükség van-e Catarinára, vagy sem. Vedd le a pólód és feküdj le rendesen, légy szíves.

Alec szemforgatva engedelmeskedett, de közben játékosan megjegyezte.

– Miért nem vallod be, hogy csak le akarsz vetkőztetni?

– Annak is eljön az ideje, drágám, de előbb meggyőződöm róla, hogy bírni fogod a gyűrődést – vágott vissza kajánul a férfi, miközben fél térdre ereszkedett a kanapé előtt, hogy jobban hozzáférjen.

Ahogy Alec ott feküdt, és hagyta magát vizsgálgatni, tekintete a saját mellkasára vándorolt. Fura volt látni, hogy azon a ponton, ahonnan alig több mint egy hete még a vörös tollú nyílvessző állt ki belőle, most csak egy mérges, zöldes-fekete folt éktelenkedik. Catarina megnyugtatta, hogy pár nap múlva ez is teljesen el fog tűnni, bár arra is figyelmeztette, hogy az angyali fém által ütött sebek sokszor még évek múltán is tudnak kellemetlenséget okozni. Ezt Alec nagyon is el tudta képzelni. Az árnyvadászok nem hiába használták a mennyei acélt szinte minden fegyverük alapanyagául. Aki démonokkal küzd nap mint nap, annak a leghalálosabb eszközökre van szüksége. Alec sosem indult el úgy csatába, hogy előtte végig ne vizsgáljon minden egyes nyílvesszőt a repertoárjában, legtöbbször pedig még rúnákkal is megerősítette őket, hogy a démonoknak esélyük se legyen a túlélésre. Nem volt nehéz elképzelni, hogy ha egy alvilági teremtmény azon nyomban porkupaccá válik egyetlen lövésétől, mit művelhet egy ilyen vessző egy nephilim húsába fúródva. Bár Catarina tapasztalatának köszönhetően kívülről immár alig látszott valami, és a korábban szinte folyamatosan kínzó fájdalom is megszűnt, a teste mégis a legváratlanabb pillanatokban emlékeztette, hogy azért még nincs minden teljesen rendben. A szúró, égető érzés olyan volt, mintha egyenesen a teste legmélyéről jönne, s bármennyit is pihent, a nap végére általában mindig Magnus aggodalmas pillantásainak kereszttüzében találta magát.

Ez zavarta a legjobban. Árnyvadászként sosem csinált nagy ügyet a sebesülések után megmaradt régi hegekből, hiszen ez az életük része volt. A Néma Testvérek és a gyógyító rúnák sem voltak mindenhatóak, így olyan árnyvadász szinte nem is létezett, akinek teste ne viselte volna magán a mindennapos harcok nyomait. Ez a bizonyos seb azonban más volt. Alec tudta, hogy akárhányszor Jace vagy Magnus rápillantanának a jövőben, a látvány mindig visszahozná annak az estének a borzalmait. A világért sem akarta, hogy amint Jace meglátja meztelen felsőtesttel edzés közben, az a Bagolyként elkövetett tetteire és Clary eltűnésére (Nem volt hajlandó halottként gondolni rá!) emlékeztesse. Az pedig egyenesen fullasztó elképzelés volt, hogy amikor Magnusszal ágyba bújnak, a teste látványa nem gyönyört okoz majd neki, csak annak az emlékét hozza felszínre, hogy azon a bizonyos estén elvesztette lényének egy részét. 

Ezért aztán minden eltelt nappal, amikor látta a heget halványodni, mintha a lelkéről is lekerült volna a teher egy része, és sosem ellenkezett, amikor a maihoz hasonló módon Magnus tüsténkedni kezdett körülötte. 

Csak akkor ocsúdott fel gondolataiból, amikor magán érezte barátja kérdő pillantását. Vajon mióta szólongatja teljesen hiába?

– Alexander, biztos, hogy jól érzed magad? – Magnus végigsimított az arcán, szemében pedig pontosan az a fajta féltő aggodalom égett, amit Alec legjobban szeretett volna elkerülni. 

Kezét a kezére borítva, megnyugtatónak szánt mosolyt küldött felé.

– Egy kicsit szúr a sebem, de semmi komoly, ígérem. Csak elgondolkodtam. Ne haragudj – bizonygatta, s sietve felemelte a fejét, hogy egy csókkal pecsételje meg a kijelentés igazát. – Kész vagy? Mindent rendben találtál?

– Ha fájdalmaid vannak, akkor semmi sincs rendben – mondta komor arccal Magnus, de aztán erőt vett magán, és felállt, miközben játékos mozdulattal, figyelmeztetően felemelte az ujját. – Még maradj itt egy kicsit, és ne ugrálj. Ma rendkívül hasznossá tettem magam, és szinte egész nap különféle gyógyító és fájdalomcsillapító főzeteket készítettem. Tudom is, melyik lenne a megfelelő neked. A fejfájásodra is van gyógyír a készletemben. Máris hozom. Addig el ne aludj!

– Oh? – Alec önkéntelenül elvigyorodott. – Akkor ezek szerint elég fittnek talált egyéb tevékenységekhez, doktor úr?

Magnus felkacagott, és szeretetteljes gyengédséggel beletúrt Alec fekete hajába.

– Nem akarlak elkeseríteni, kedvesem, de az orvos számodra ma már semmiféle megerőltető tevékenységet nem javasol. Azonban – tette hozzá sietve, s egy szerelemmel teli mosoly is utat talált a szájára barátja lebiggyesztett ajkai láttán –, amint megittad a bájitalaidat, szépen megvacsorázunk, aztán pedig veszünk egy lazító, meleg fürdőt. Együtt – tette hozzá.

Alec felnyögött gyönyörűségében.

– És a szantálfa sampon?

– A szantálfa sampon elengedhetetlen kellék, uram, és eme önkéntes fodrász is rendelkezésére áll.

– Hm, nem is tudtam, hogy a fodrászok együtt szoktak fürdeni a kuncsaftjaikkal. 

– Ez csupán egy a lehetséges opciók közül, de ha a kuncsaft nem igényli, az együtt fürdés elkerülhető.

Alec ijedten felült és a nyaka köré fonta a karját. – A kuncsaft nagyon is akarja. A kuncsaft ragaszkodik hozzá.

– A kuncsaft kérése számomra parancs – lehelte Magnus, és úgy határozva, hogy nem akarja elengedni még erre a rövid időre sem, magával vezette a laborba, ahol azonnal a kezébe nyomott két üvegcsét. Az egyik tökéletesen íztelennek bizonyult, de a színe erősen a vizeletére emlékeztetett, a másik pedig csak szimplán gyomorforgatóan keserű volt, Alec mégis hősöket megszégyenítő bátorsággal, egy slukkra lehajtotta mindet, aztán hagyta, hogy Magnus lecsókolja arcáról a fintorokat. 

Bár a hatás nem volt azonnali, mint amikor még a gyógyító mágia is rendelkezésére állt, Alec mégis sokkal jobban érezte magát, mint a nap során bármikor. Tudta, hogy semmi sem oldódott meg; az Intézet teljes káoszban, a parabataia bujkál előle, az anyját kiközösítették, Clary eltűnt, és bár mindezek a gondok szünet nélkül nyomasztották, itt, ebben a pillanatban, Magnus társaságában, a biztonság és nyugalom érzete árasztotta el. Tisztában volt vele, hogy kemény hónapok állnak mindkettejük előtt, de a közös otthonuk melegében és Magnus karjai között, most sokkal inkább, mint bármikor az elmúlt idők során, bizonyosság töltötte el, hogy ketten együtt képesek lesznek megbirkózni bármilyen nehézséggel.


End file.
